


tempt my trouble

by Flowerparrish



Series: winterhawk bingo [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo Fill, Fingering, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Spanking, this is actually very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: He’s not sure if it results in him finding excuses to touch Bucky’s ass, or if Bucky’s joining him in this quest-slash-mission.Either way, Clint begins to find himself in a lot of situations where Bucky’s ass is just there, begging to be touched.





	tempt my trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> Winterhawk bingo fill: spanking
> 
> This was gonna originally be my fill for 'public groping' but then it ended up leading toward spanking and I was given an even better idea for that fill, so here you have it!

Clint hip-checks Bucky and says, “You’re in the way.”

Bucky, who is leaning over the island counter and taking up half the walk space—a feat, really, in the Tower’s spacious kitchen—just sticks his butt further out and wiggles it.

Clint hasn’t had his coffee yet, because Bucky is blocking the way to the coffee pot. So, naturally, he smacks Bucky’s butt and says, “Get me coffee or move.”

The room freezes as everyone waits for Bucky to react. Clint’s not worried—he’d take death before he’d go without caffeine, so either Bucky kills him or does what he’s asked: win/win.

Bucky glances over his shoulder at Clint and winks. “Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish,” he warns, but he shifts back out of the way.

Clint doesn’t even bother trying to parse this conversation before he’s caffeinated. He just shrugs and moves past Bucky.

“Get a room,” Tony crows when it becomes clear Bucky’s not going to snap and kill Clint or whatever.

Bucky flips him off with the metal finger.

\--

Clint thinks back on it later, after he has so much coffee running through his veins they’re probably a one to one ratio of coffee and blood, and remembers the feel of his hand against Bucky’s ass. Remembers the way Bucky winked at him, and the _flirting. _

He’s not sure if it results in him finding excuses to touch Bucky’s ass, or if Bucky’s joining him in this quest-slash-mission.

Either way, Clint begins to find himself in a lot of situations where Bucky’s ass is just _there, _begging to be touched.

Clint will put a hand on the small of Bucky’s back while moving past him in the kitchen for a hallway, and when he allows his hand to drift just _that _much lower, Bucky always pushes up into the movement and winks at him.

They’ll sit next to each other during movie night, and Clint’s hand will drift from around Bucky’s shoulders to down on his hip and then lower, until it’s holding half hip and half ass and _squeezing. _He relishes the way Bucky’s breath hitches when he does that, like he’s imaging all the things Clint’s imagining.

The “get a room” becomes a refrain, for all that they haven’t taken it beyond flirting and some light (semi-public) groping.

But then one morning, Clint’s home from a mission and half-dead when he spills into the kitchen and slumps over the island counter. “Coffee,” he begs the only other person in the room at 5 am, a time when most of the insomniacs are finally asleep, and Steve’s already up running.

A mug slides against his outstretched hand, hot and perfect, and Clint cradles it close to him.

When he’s finally awake again, more than one cup of coffee down, he blinks up at Bucky and says, “You’re my hero.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I’d be flattered, but you’d say that to anyone who gave you coffee.”

“Nah,” Clint says, “No one else has an ass as fine as yours.”

“I gotta have a nice ass to be a hero now?”

Clint hums in affirmation. “Yep.” He winks at Bucky. “And just so you know, I’m not starting something I’m not willing to finish.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Is that so?”

Clint grins. “Want to kiss me and find out?”

“How could I say no to that?”

It’s a good kiss. Bucky tangles his fingers in Clint’s hair, and Clint’s hands go down to grasp Bucky’s ass, because_ of course _they do.

Bucky laughs softly against his mouth and Clint grins. “Bedroom?” he asks, lips brushing against Bucky’s on the words.

“Bedroom,” Bucky agrees.

When they get to Clint’s bedroom—because Bucky still shares with Steve, and if things go Clint’s way, they’re gonna be _loud—_Clint says, “So, you like being spanked?”

Bucky doesn’t even blush. “Yeah,” he says. “You gonna make it good?”

And, well, how can Clint back down from a challenge like that?

That isn’t to say he goes right for it, though.

Instead, he worships Bucky’s ass, bites and licks at it until he has Bucky squirming before he moves his tongue lower, licking over Bucky’s hole. He rims him until Bucky’s almost sobbing, and then he slides a slick finger into Bucky’s hole that’s already wet with Clint’s spit.

He milks Bucky’s prostate until he comes, and then Clint fucks Bucky with his fingers until he’s hard again and crying out, begging Clint to fuck him.

It’s only _then _that Clint asks, “Do you want me to fuck you now, or do you want me to spank you first?”

“Fuck,” Bucky groans. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Little deaths only,” Clint quips, and Bucky says, “Oh my god, you’re the worst, do not make me _laugh _right now.”

Bucky hasn’t decided for him, so Clint makes the decision himself. He brings one hand down on Bucky’s ass, a smack that’s more sound than sting—especially for a supersoldier—but Bucky still hisses in surprise. “You gonna make a choice?”

“Fuck, only if you spank me harder than that,” Bucky growls, but there’s a faint note of whining in his tone.

“Bossy,” Clint comments. He licks his lips. “I like it.” He spanks Bucky’s ass for real this time, and Bucky hisses and jerks at the sting.

“Fuck, just like that,” Bucky says, sounding almost breathless. “C’mon, give me more.”

Clint spanks Bucky until his hands are fisted around the blankets and his ass is red before he says, “Please, please let me fuck you now or I might explode.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, definitely breathless now. “Get in me, c’mon.”

Clint lines the head of his cock up with Bucky’s hole, bright red asscheeks spread open, and slowly rocks forward, just little thrusts, moving slightly deeper each time. When he’s fully seated in Bucky’s ass, he stops and strokes over the reddened skin of Bucky’s ass and says, “Tell me when.”

Bucky rocks back against him. “Fuck, move, now,” he demands.

Clint’s long past teasing; he pulls back a bit and then snaps his hips forward, the motion fast and hard. Bucky cries out, and Clint is spurred on by the response, fucking Bucky quick and a little rough. Bucky seems to love it, though, crying out every time Clint’s dick presses against his prostate, moaning on every thrust that misses—intentionally, because Clint never misses unless he means to, thank you very much, and that _does _extend to his ability to dick someone down.

When Bucky comes, his ass clenches around Clint, and Clint fucks him through it even though he thinks he might combust from holding back.

He stills while Bucky slumps against the bed, panting, before he pushes back up on his arms and looks at Clint over his shoulder. “You gonna keep going?” he asks, and he sounds _hopeful. _

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, and he rolls his hips again.

He can’t keep it up for much longer before he comes, but Bucky helps him, pushing back to meet every thrust and hissing when Clint’s hips and thighs press against his sore ass. When Clint comes, Bucky keeps moving, rocking into Clint’s sporadic thrusts and milking him for all he’s got.

Clint slumps over Bucky, a little unsteady, but Bucky easily holds both of their weight.

“That was good,” Bucky says when Clint rouses himself a bit and leans back, pulling out as gently as he can. Bucky moves as soon as he’s free, flopping over on his back, arms behind his head, looking fucked-out and pleased. “We should do that again.”

Clint can’t help but grin—at the shamelessness, and also at how much he really, really wants to. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Just name the time and place.” Because he can be a little shameless, too.

“Gimme ten minutes,” Bucky says, and Clint laughs.

“Okay, but only if you fuck me next time.” He hesitates, thinking about going to the bathroom to get something to use to clean them both up. But Bucky makes a beckoning motion, holding out his arms, and Clint’s a sucker for post-coital cuddles.

He snuggles into Bucky’s arms, head on Bucky’s chest and a leg thrown over one of Bucky’s, and says, “I think I’m a little obsessed with you ass.”

Bucky laughs, loud and bright, and says, “I noticed, sweetheart.” Clint glances up at him, and Bucky winks, and Clint feels more content than he feels when he drinks his first cup of coffee in the morning. 

He snuggles down into Bucky’s arms and drifts off to sleep. They can have more sex when he wakes up, and maybe even go on a date. He falls asleep thinking about all the places he could take Bucky, comfortable and happy.


End file.
